Noc Świętotestralska
by Kiliandra
Summary: Severus Snape dostał misję od swojego przełożonego. Czy mu się ona spodba? Pewnie jak zwykle nie za bardzo... M jedynie z powodu słownictwa.


N/A: Natchnienie napadło mnie jak czkawka. Porą raczej barbażyńską. Kiedy ogniska najdłuższej nocy w roku dopalały się nieśmiało na plaży... a może było to zupełnie w innych okolicznościach... no w każdym razie wrzucam. Podburzając jednocześnie czytelników do małego wyzwania... jakie to wyzwanie? wiedza spłynie na was niczym smarki przeziębionego smoka gdy tylko dotrzecie do końca...

Za brak kanonu przepraszam, nie zmieścił się.

* * *

*.*.*

Poranek był z natury tych szarych, ponurych i deszczowych, więc drodzy czytelnicy wyobraźcie sobie paskudne ciśnienie atmosferyczne uciskające na skronie naszych bohaterów. Harry Potter obudził się w swoim niewygodnym łóżku, w domu wujostwa i jak to zwykle bywało nie miał pojęcia o nieszczęściach jakie z jego powodu spływały na jego obrońców.

Mowa tu oczywiście o naszym ponurym i raczej mało przyjemnym w obyciu Mistrzu Eliksirów. Severus, jak to wszyscy już zapewne przywykli, był w nastroju raczej morderczym. Chciał zabić kogoś. Najchętniej Albusa. A jeśli już z oczywistych względów nie Albusa, to chociaż Harrego Pottera.

A powód był prosty. Znów się przez nich nie wyspał. Znów ktoś zniszczył jego szatę. Naprawa jej zajmie mu całe popołudnie, odkąd wredne, małe skrzaty odmówiły współpracy. A na domiar złego bolała go głowa. Nie. Nie myślcie sobie drodzy czytelnicy, że znów się napił gdzieś w towarzystwie kolegów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu. Nic bardziej mylnego. Severus Snape oberwał paskudną klątwą. Klątwą, którą brzydził się najbardziej na świecie... a oto jak do tego doszło.

Był wściekły. Prychał, kichał i smarkał. Od czasu do czasu nawet z jego gardła wydobywało się kaszlnięcie, które sprawiało, że woda z mokrych zupełnie włosów skapywała zimnymi kroplami na jego plecy. Spędził całą bezgwiezdną noc obserwując dom przy Privet Drive 4. Jakby Potter był aż takim idiotą, by urządzać sobie w _taką_ noc spacery po przedmieściach. Dość powiedzieć o braku gwiazd na niebie. Nie było ich widać z jednej prostej przyczyny. Całe pieprzone niebo zasłonięte było czarnymi chmurami, które z radością i entuzjazmem wypuszczały z siebie kolejne hektolitry wody. Wody, która spływała prosto na jego płaszcz. Płaszcz, który ani trochę nie był nieprzemakalny.

W dodatku przeklęty Albus rozkazał mu wracać Błędnym Rycerzem. Darmowym środkiem transportu dla pijanych czarodziei, którzy tak się naprali, że nie byli w stanie się aportować do własnych posiadłości. Czarodziei brudnych i…

I w tej właśnie chwili jakiś śmierdzący, stary dziad w długiej, srebrzystej szacie nadepnął mu na nogę. Severus warknął, ale mężczyzna nie wyglądał ani trochę jakby się tym przejmował. W jego oczach tańczyły radosne ogniki, za które nasz szpieg pierwszej kategorii, chciał przekląć cholernego menela. Stanowczo za często miał do czynienia z takim właśnie spojrzeniem. I nienawidził tego z całego swojego czarnego serduszka. Mężczyzna nie zważając na groźby i przekleństwa zionął mu w twarz oparami ognistej, pomieszanej z czosnkiem.

– Coś ty żarł, ty kale żaby błotnej? – Syknął tylko nasz Severus, ale reszta jego słów została zagłuszona przez jakieś piskliwe babsko, które zaczęło śpiewać. Choć nazywanie tych parszywych wrzasków śpiewem, to jak nazywanie Pottera mądrym chłopcem. Niewykonalne. Wolałby chyba, żeby skopał go hipogryf, niż wysłuchiwać kolejną sekundę tego zawodzenia. Severus wzdrygnął się zniesmaczony i wstał, by zmienić miejsce. Chciał być jak najdalej od tych popaprańców. Oczywiście wtedy kierowca wybrał sobie dogodny moment by zahamować, a Snape znalazł się twarzą na przedniej szybie. Po kilku sekundach, gdy odzyskał czucie w kończynach, odkleił się od szkła i pomacał po nosie. Wprawdzie był wielki, krzywy i ogólnie paskudny, jednak złamanie go nie było w jego planach na dzisiejszy wieczór.

Usiadł jak najdalej od śpiewającego babola. Jednak piosenka rozchodziła się niczym smocza ospa, i po chwili śpiewał ją nawet kierowca.

_Hej, hej, hej Testrale,_

_Oglądać was nie lubimy wcale,_

_Pyski wasze nie znikają,_

_O śmierci przypominają_…

Hej, hej, hej testrale… - Zaczął Severus cicho i uszczypnął się z całej siły w udo, gdy się zorientował, że nie jest w stanie przestać. Któryś z tych wyjących zaciekle pasażerów musiał przywlec tą zarazę do autobusu. Severus zastanawiał się czy ma w swoich lochach antidotum. Warknął jeszcze raz zirytowany i nacisnął guzik informujący kierowcę, że chce wysiąść.

Autobus zatrzymał się po kilku minutach w Hogsmeade, niedaleko bramy prowadzącej do Hogwartu. Oczywiście tam nie padało. Księżyc cieszył swoją srebrną mordę w jego kierunku. Przeklęta pogoda! Co mu z tego, że tutaj nie pada, kiedy woda wciąż chlupie w jego butach?!

_Hej, hej, hej, testrale,_

_Nie lądujcie dziś na smoczej skale,_

_Nie wierzgajcie podczas lotu,_

_I tak sporo z was kłopotów… _Dochodziło jeszcze zza okna przeklętego, nawiedzonego przez klątwę autobusu.

Szedł przez błonia pogrążone w ciemności z durną melodią na ustach, które mimowolnie wykrzywiały się w złośliwym uśmieszku. Od kilku minut komponował własne zwrotki i był z nich coraz bardziej zadowolony. Zupełnie nieracjonalnie.

_Ona jedna tam została,_

_Połamana, różdżka moja mała,_

_A ja tutaj w Azkabanie,_

_Czekam na pocałowanie…_

- w dupę… - zdołał mruknąć niezadowolony, gdy refren natarł na jego wargi… - Przeklęte Testrale… będę to śpiewał do jutra… - myślał sobie w duchu, gdy radosna melodia opuszczała jego usta.

Mruknął niezadowolony kolejny raz. Tak, chciałby dziś dopaść Albusa w swoje ręce, zamiast składać ten durny raport. Był pewien, że złośliwy starzec wszystko to doskonale zaplanował. Od paskudnej pogody, po zakażonego testralozą pijaka w Błędnym Rycerzu.

Echo jego słów niosło się złowieszczo po ciemnych korytarzach szkoły, gdy wspinał się po schodach w kierunku gabinetu Dumbledora.

_Hej, tam gdzieś z domu węża,_

_Znalazłeś szczerego męża,_

_Który podjął twoje gierki, _

_lecz zostawił ci cukierki._

_Hej, hej, hej, testrale,_

_Nie stąpajcie nocą w swoim kale_

_Nie sikajcie na równiny,_

_Śmierciożerców tam rodziny…_

Wpadł jak burza do gabinetu. Przytomne niebieskie oczy spoglądały na niego wyczekująco. Oczywiście tkwiły w nich te przeklęte iskierki. W jego dłoni paczka dropsów.

- Jak minęła nocz Szeverusie? – spytał ciamkając żółtego cukierka. Obracał go z zadowoleniem na języku.

- Jakbyś nie widział, Albusie. – warknął ten wskazując na swoją ociekającą wodą szatę. – Chłopak przespał całą noc, aż do momentu, gdy zmienił mnie Mundungus. Było takie oberwanie chmury, że zdziwiłbym się, żeby cokolwiek poza syrenami pragnęło wychylić swoje nosy na zewnątrz. Ale ty oczywiście miałeś w tym jakiś zmyślny plan? Prawda?

- Ja, Szeverusie? Przeczeniasz moje żdolności organizaczyjne.

- Jeśli to wszystko, chciałbym się oddalić.

- Ależ idź, mój chłopcze. Wypij gorącej herbaty. Nie chciałbym byś się zaziębił. Jesteś wszysztkim co mi pożoształo.

- Nie wątpię. A teraz wybacz. Pójdę wylać wodę ze swoich butów. Przeklęci uczniowie byliby wniebowzięci widząc mnie w tym stanie.

- Dobranocz Szeverusie.

Wyszedł nie racząc zamknąć nawet za sobą gabinetu. Nie było kompletnie po co. Wakacje rozpoczęły się dwa tygodnie temu i szkoła była opustoszała. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, bo wydawało mu się, że słyszy znów tą przeklęta muzykę. Dosłyszał jedynie ciszę i po chwili ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę swoich lochów.

Mijając portret Roveny Ravenclaw usłyszał jednak dobrze mu znajomy głos dyrektora i na twarz wykwitł mu uśmiech zadowolenia. - Więc nawet on się nie uchronił przed klątwą. – Pomyślał. Niebieskie oczy Dumbledora błyszczały idiotycznym zadowoleniem na portrecie założycielki Hogwartu, a z ust Albusa wydobywała się przeklęta przeróbka pieśni biesiadnej.

_Hej, tam gdzieś pod wieżą,_

_Roztrzaskane szczątki moje leżą,_

_ Nie pamiętam jak spadałem,_

_Lecz sam zabić się kazałem._

_Hej, hej, hej, testrale!_

_Do Hogwartu nie przylatujcie wcale._

_Omijajcie eliksiry,_

_Tam Severus jest niemiły…_

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się złośliwie słysząc słowa dyrektora i wszedł w korytarz prowadzący do lochów, podśpiewując zwrotkę, która niezmiernie mu się spodobała.

_Hej tam gdzieś pod wieżą,_

_Połamane szczątki jego leżą_

_Sam je na dół raz zrzuciłem,_

_Kiedy Albusa zabiłem…_

Zdziwione spojrzenia postaci na portretach zdobiących lochy Salazara spoglądały za nim, gdy wchodził do swoich komnat. Za drzwiami wciąż niósł się jednak radosny śpiew byłego dyrektora Hogwartu.

_Ona jedna tam została,_

_Czarna, piękna, różdżka moja mała_

_A ja w ciemnym grobie nucę,_

_Żadnej klątwy już nie rzucę…_

_Hej, hej, hej testrale,_

_Oglądać was dzieci nie chcą wcale,_

_My je przed tym ochronimy,_

_I świat cały ocalimy…_

Severus wszedł pod gorący prysznic i uśmiechnął się, gdy kolejna zwrotka sama wyszła na jego wargi. Przez chwilę próbował się kontrolować i zatrzasnąć ją w swoim umyśle. A przecież nikt nie mógł go tu usłyszeć. Co było więc złego w tym, by jeszcze chwilę dać się ponieść szaleństwu tej klątwy… to nic, że rano jego głowa będzie pulsowała tępym bólem, to nic, że język będzie zdrętwiały… przyjemnie było się poddać choć przez chwilę zupełnie przetrąconej wenie.

_Dropsów słodkich mu podajcie,_

_A jak umrze pochowajcie._

_Tam w Godryka gdzieś Dolinie,_

_Przy Potterze skurwysynie!_

_Hej, hej, hej testrale,_

_Do Hogwartu nie przylatujcie wcale_

_Omijajcie lochy moje,_

_Ja niczego się nie boję!_

_*.*.*_

Drogi czytelniku. Nie myśl sobie, że klątwa cię nie dopadła, tylko dlatego, że chroni cię monitor. Już teraz Severus stojący nad czarą wypełnioną dziwnym płynem uśmiecha się złowieszczo, pomimo potwornego bólu w skroniach. Słyszysz to, prawda? Te dźwięki wdzierające się do twojego mózgu… czujesz jak głupkowaty uśmiech wychodzi ci na twarz… i zaczynasz nucić wiedząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów cię widzi… że usłyszy każde słowo jakie wyjdzie z twoich ust…

_Hej, hej, hej testrale…._

Severus Snape właśnie urządził konkurs… każda kolejna zwrotka uwalnia go od tej potwornej klątwy, od bólu głowy, i uśmiechu na twarzy. Twarzy która przecież powinna zachowywać powagę. Postrachowi Lochów nie przystoi uśmiechać się jakby zupełnie postradał zmysły...


End file.
